


since her return from the shade of the moon

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ruatha Hold Massacre, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Leaving Ruatha, Lessa's world shatters in a downbeat of wings leaping.
Relationships: Lessa & Ramoth (Dragonriders of Pern)
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	since her return from the shade of the moon

Jumping free of memory  
  
Under fire, alone and bound  
  
Pure thought sings only  
  
(I - _let_ \- I - _lost_ \- )  
  
Terror - _don't leave me let me leave me_ -  
  
Even before she has been abandoned  
  
Roiling madness follows her wake


End file.
